


Facing the Castle

by TeriTowel



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTowel/pseuds/TeriTowel
Summary: Arthur is willfully oblivious to Frey.
Relationships: Arthur/Frey (Rune Factory)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Facing the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic... and first time uploading one. Please let me know if there's anything I'm doing wrong, like, with tagging or formatting. 
> 
> I'm quite nervous but I'll try my best!

While Arthur certainly enjoyed Frey’s company, the last thing he wanted to suspect was that she harbored feelings for him. He didn’t assume she did. In fact it was one of the last things he assumed anyone felt about him. Of course he had plenty of clients express feelings for him but not once could he bring himself to believe them. 

Again, he didn’t assume Frey would fall for him. Just hoped that she didn’t. That desire extended to everyone in town but, for reasons he wasn’t sure of, he hoped that this would not happen with Frey especially. Possibly because she had such a great work ethic. Immediately jumping in to take over his prince duties as well as tending the field behind the castle. And taking requests from everyone in town. Investigating all the problems with the nearby dungeons. Constantly promoting Selphia. She was just relentless. 

Professional relationships were comforting. There was a correct way to interact with one another and as long as both parties stuck to that code, the relationship was sure to proceed smoothly. He did genuinely enjoy living with Porcoline and Dylas. Having Margaret made it a fun family, at least for them, and Arthur was grateful for that. However, it was never enough to completely pull him away from work and he always found himself going back into its comfort. 

On the topic of comfort, he had recently started importing a blanket stuffed with the wool of a special type of wooly, making the blanket exceptionally light and still warm. As they were approaching winter, he thought of asking Porcoline and Dylas to test out some of the blankets and give him some feedback to use as material for when he pitched the product. 

He wandered into the restaurant side of the building hoping to find the two of them. Instead of Porcoline, Frey was there giving Dylas and Margaret some juice she had made using the produce from her farm. Margaret was smiling as Dylas glared at the bottle. 

“Thanks, Frey! I can’t wait to try it!” 

Frey smiled back at Margaret. “No problem! I hope you like it!” 

Dylas was glaring at the bottle, “The hell am I supposed to do with this?” Frey looked immediately apologetic.

“Sorry, do you not like this kind of stuff? I can get something else.” 

As Frey was reaching out for the bottle, Dylas snatched it back and started to toss the bottle into the air with one hand. It seemed like his ears were red. “I mean! I’ll drink it! Since you went through all the trouble of making it and bringing it here! Even though I don’t like this kind of stuff.” 

“...If you want, I can bring you a fresh royal carrot next time.” 

“I’M NOT A FUCKING HORSE.”   
Dylas was fuming as Margaret laughed over at the piano. Frey had just noticed Arthur and walked up to him, holding out the same bottle Dylas and Margaret were holding. 

“Here, Arthur! I have one for you too. It’s juice I’ve been making from the fruit trees on the farm.” 

“Oh! Thank you very much, Frey.” Arthur looked at the bottle with the “Selphia Farms” logo on it. “Are you planning on selling these as well?” 

“Uh-huh! I’m hoping the blend I picked will make it stand out. I hope you like it.” 

“No worries. Unlike Dylas, I am fine with this type of product.” 

Dylas glared at Arthur. “So now you’re picking on me too?” 

“Unlike you, Arthur knows how to be a gentleman when accepting a gift,” Margaret said with a grin. 

The two of them began arguing as Frey turned back to Arthur. “What sort of food do you enjoy eating?” 

“Me? Oh, you don’t have to worry about me.” Frey continued to look straight into his eyes that Arthur couldn’t help but feel obligated to answer. “I like things that are easy to eat, usually. So I can continue to work without stopping.” 

“Oh, I see…” Frey looked contemplative before a sudden realization came to her face. “Ah! Arthur! I forgot. I wanted to check out your trade items today! And the harvest report!” 

“Of course. Let’s head back to my office then.” Arthur held the door open for Frey to the office and gave one last glance at Dylas and Margaret arguing. He smiled to himself. He really was extremely thankful for having ended up where he was.


End file.
